five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Man VS Machine
Five Nights at Freddy's Man VS Machine is a game made by FazbearFreak, and is a spiritual successor to Five Nights at Freddy's: Multiplayer Madness. Story The ultimate battle begins. Control either the new night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza or the restaurant's animatronics as you strive to defeat your opponent(s). Experience all five FNaF games, as well as bonus maps, while fighting against the greatest threat any Freddy's night guard has ever faced; fellow humans. Who will win: man or machine? Gameplay Each "night" takes place in real time, with both the night guard and animatronic players acting at the same time. Each night lasts about 6 minutes, with each hour being 1 minute long. Night Guard The night guard's gameplay is exactly like the original FNaF games. Their tools and defenses vary on what map they're playing, but the main premise is always the same: survive until 6 AM. Animatronics Depending on the map the players are using, the animatronic player has a selection of animatronics they can use to get into the night guard's office and kill them. The animatronics act the same as they do in their games. The exact animatronics for each map are noted in the Maps section. Each animatronic has their own path and cool-down. After an animatronic moves, the animatronic player must wait for their cooldown to reset before moving them again. Maps FNaF 1 Description Where the terror all began. Use the lights, doors, and cameras to ward off your enemies, but be sure to manage your power wisely! Animatronics FNaF 2 Description The new and improved Freddy's! Use your mask to ward off enemies, but don't forget about that music box... Animatronics The animatronic player must choose five animatronics to control from the list below, as well as the Puppet, who acts on his own. FNaF 3 Description Step into Fazbear's Fright and ward off Springtrap and his phantom minions. Just make sure it doesn't burn down this time... Animatronics Each round, the animatronic player must choose four Phantom characters. Springtrap is also required. FNaF 4 Description Close the doors, check the closet, and watch your back as you defend yourself against the nightmare animatronics. Remember: tomorrow is another day... Animatronics FNaF: SL Description Head deep below ground and hide out from the Funtime animatronics. Survive the night, and maybe you'll earn some Exotic Butters. Maybe. Animatronics The animatronic player must choose five animatronics to control from the list below. DLC Maps FNaF 4: Halloween Edition Description Old house, new tricks! Play through the Crying Child's house, but with new enemies and greater challenges! Animatronics One Night at Flumpty's Description Try to defend yourself from Flumpty and his gang as they scramble around their funhouse. Beware, though, as these characters don't ''yolk ''around! Animatronics Grunkfuss the Clown will act on his own. Five Nights at Steve's Description A classic game from FNaF Fanon! Enter Minetropolis and ward off the mobs until the sun rises! Animatronics Trivia * The descriptions of the FNaF 4 and SL maps reference their respective trailers. * Despite being having a different OS, iOS and Android users can play this game together. However, this does not apply to the 3DS and Vita versions of this game. * While playing as the animatronic player on the 3DS version, the mini-map can be seen on the top screen, and the Animatronic Controls can be seen on the touch screen. In other versions, both of these screens must be switched out. * There was originally going to be a single-player campaign, but this idea was scrapped. Category:Games